Elemental HERO Episode 1
by turbine9
Summary: Hey guys! It's turbee for my first story. This one is about my favorite card game and my favorite Archetype! Elemental HERO in Yugioh! Journey with the heroes to find every card currently out. The original team will be Avian, Burstinatrix, Clayman, Bubbleman, and Sparkman. R and R!
1. Bubbleman

Episode 1: Bubbleman

My name is Aaron Ski. My friends- or former friends- used to call me Slick for my weird uses of water. Let's just say I'm not the happiest kid. One night, my only parent, my dad died in a lab explosion. I had no other living relatives and I was forced to live on the street. I eventually went back to the rubble that is my dad's lab. I found some type of weird tank things on the ground and other odd gear. It seems like it's supposed to hold water. Hang on, I thought to myself. That's a wrist blaster. I attached it to my hand. It was damaged, but it still seemed to work. I fired it. Some type of bubbles came out.

" Huh. A bubble gun. Exactly what I would want for a birthday,"

I started crying. Something I promised I wouldn't do.

For the next few days (or months) I worked on my father's dream. A dream of a world where people only died naturally. A world where it would rather be at peace with itself than destroy itself. A world where bubbles filled the air. I was going to work on a suit that was prepared for anything, and would stop crime in it's tracks.

Other than working on the suit, I worked in combat too. This has been my schedule for months, until now. I hear a crack. I instantly hide myself and the suit. What the hell could this be? I hear a voice. It seemed to be muttering about something called Darkworld. Sounds like trouble. Is he looking for me? Well, this is as good a time as any to test out my skills and the suit. Time to roll.

I put on the suit. With my white cape, I looked buffer than ever.

" What's Darkworld?" I said from a rooftop.

" Just the kid I was looking for," The grey man said.

Apparently he can fly.

"My name is Uranus, The agent of Entropy.

"Well, the name's Bubbleman, idiot," Then shot him in the face with my blaster.

It's got nice impact, cool.

Suddenly, Uranus starts throwing weird black blasts at me from his staff. I quickly dodge them. I'm out of breath, I couldn't dodge another one if I tried. I activate my bubble blaster, but before I could start shooting him, he throws his staff at the blaster, deactivating. I can't rely on that anymore. I charge at him, airborne.

" What is Darkworld?!" I demand

He throws his staff again, but not at the blaster, at ME. The staff pushes me while I'm still airborne. Before I lose consciousness, I yell " Emergency Tank Detachment!". Suddenly, my tanks launch themselves at Uranus. We both crash. I lose consciousness.

" Is this the one?" A voice says

" One of them, bring him in, Lord Grapha commands.

How do you guys like the series so far? Chapter 2 is coming soon so look out because next is the origin of Burstinatrix! R and R!


	2. Burstinatrix

**Episode 2: Burstinatrix**

My name is Rachel Flare, mostly called "Burst" by everyone I know. I'm about 14 and goes to Domino Middle School. Today is just a normal day… or at least I hope. I step onto school grounds, and I get a vision. A vision of everything burning. I'm terrified, but I don't scream. For some reason, I don't know how. I run inside before I get another vision, or I miss my ritual class.

"Hey Burst!" Parker or Fly as we like to call him says.

"H-Hey Fly," I say nervously. I've got a crush on him and, well, you know how it goes. Anyway, I progress through my class, and it comes the time for outside gym. It was a hot and sunny afternoon, and the only thing I need to do before I get home. But then I get a vision. And it didn't go away like the other one. Because it was real.

Kids were screaming and running, but none of them got hurt. They knew it was me. With that thought in mind I started running, and didn't stop until I found a small alley. I sat down to catch my breath. I put my hat in front of my eyes and started crying. A figure appeared. I instantly knew it was Fly.

" N-No! Stay back, Parker! I'm gonna hurt you," I said frightened.

" That I seriously doubt." He replied. He sat down next to me and I started crying again.

" Everybody knows I made that fire." I said

" Burst, you're not the only one with abilities," He said. He lifted his shirt just so I could see his back. There were huge wings there.

"Ya' see?"

"Well, what do I do now?" I asked cheering up a bit.

"You do a little good in a world that isn't,"

After that we had a long friendly conversation

" Are you okay Burst?" He asked meaning good

I cried again, apparently on his lap.

Later that night, I heard on the news that there was a loose Proto Cyber Dragon terrorizing the city. _Do a little good, in a world that isn't._ The words ringed through my head. I found an old jumpsuit and some face paint in the closet. Let's do it.

I leaped around the city trying to find the machine. Well, I found what I wish, put do I really wish it anymore? It had huge metal teeth and it had to be at least 10 ft. tall. It noticed me. Like instinct, I concentrated my energy and shot a fire ball at the beast. Hopefully that ended it. Apparently this is bad luck day for Burst. The dragon's still standing. But then I notice something. A tear?

"Are you… crying?" I asked sounding the least terrified as a possibly could.

"FSSHH" Was it's answer.

"I know your scared," I said still terrified.

" What do I do now?" It asks.

Thinking of me I say: " Do a little good, in a world that's not.

" FSSH! I think I'll call you Burstinatrix." It said

"I can live with that."

And with that the Dragon fled. Thank god for my observational skills… and Parker. I guess it's time for me to leave to. But then I felt a sting. I fell unconscious in the course of a millisecond.

"There's another one,"

"Bring her. We need to get the five rounded up."

Thanks again for reading this guys. I'm just wrapping up Chapter 3: Sparkman. It's going to be a short one, but Avian's and Clayman's won't disappoint! R and R


	3. Sparkman

**Sparkman**

My name is Eddie Blake, Better known as Spark after I somehow instantly charged a computer with my fingertip. And I've got a pretty big secret. Anytime I get angry, scared, or simply just want to, I turn into this weird yellow and blue suit. And that's probably not the only thing I can do. So I need to be Mr. Happy at all times so I don't turn into something dangerous suit. Anyway, I'm 14, go to Domino Middle School with my other friends Burst, Carl, and Fly. But I don't know how long I can keep this a secret from them.

I'm walking down the street when I hear a mugging in progress. I'm tempted to call the police, but before I made up my mind I was in the suit. I guess that was the other option. I hid in the alley and then heard the voice of the voice of the mugger

"Halloween was 8 months back, kid" he smiled.

The woman he was mugging ran away. In fear, I put my hands up. The next thing I know, I hear a shock and the mugger is on his knees. So that's my other ability. I'm electric powered. I got out of the suit and walked out of the alley. Then, I see nobody on the street, except for two machines. They didn't look to friendly.

My suit instantly came on and I started running. They're here about the suit! I just know it! I ran as fast as I could. Apparently I wasn't fast enough, because they casted a net, and they got me.

" What do you want from me?!"

"You're a hero with Elemental Power of Light, and Grapha of Darkworld needs your power," They replied.

Darkworld doesn't sound like an amusement park. I've got an idea. I twist my arms so my palms were facing the machines. Then, I did would I do best. Shocked! Somehow, that activated another power of my suit. Flight! Would've been helpful 5 minutes ago. I flew as fast as I could and went as far as the city went. I finally stopped at the middle school.

" Hey kid, it's time." A big white man says.

I feel a shock, I go to the ground.

"We have the Sparkman,"


	4. Avian and Clayman

**Avian and Clayman**

My name is Parker, mostly called Fly. I go to Domino Middle School and I have wings on my back. I'll explain. About 5 years ago, I found out that my dad was the great hero, Featherman with his partner, Clayman. One night, I followed him on one of my missions. After an hour, I found him on in a warehouse, on the floor. Clayman ( who I eventually found out is an Android) was crying on his knees.

"D-don't worry Parker, Clayman will protect you. J-just do a little good in a w-world that's… not" Those were his final words.

Eventually, I found signs of me growing wings myself. And by the time I was 14 (which is now), I had full grown wings on my back, and some type of dragon claw on my right arm. I made some friends, and only one knows my secret. I made her at peace with herself. Now it's time to live up to my father's legacy. Tonight, Clayman and I were going to become heroes again ( Again mostly meaning Clayman) . At about midnight, I put on my father's suit, and Clayman and I snuck out of the house.

"C'mon Clayman! We're on night duty!" I said flying through the window. Before we went, we made a point of watching the news. It seems there's a Cyber Laser Dragon sighting on 5th. Hopefully this won't get messy.

I sent Clayman to go and see how many there were, but with a guy as big as him, it's hard not to engage. Clayman took out most of them., while I disarmed them with a feather shot.

" When does this guy get the 100's of letters telling him that his Cybers are on a rampage?" I asked Clayman

" I don't know, but this has to stop eventually."

I see a small light in the sky. Is that a star? I realize that is no star. It's a missle! And it's coming straight for us!

" Get down!" I yelled at Clayman.

I got down. But it was too late for Clayman. I didn't black out, or at least not for more than a minute. There was so much rubble on the ground. That can't be his, I tell myself. But then I see the one object that proves me wrong. Clayman's head on the street.

"N-no! Clayman!"

I hear a voice. " Awww… the hero falls,"

The voice came from a jet in the sky. It was huge! It had a big yellow dragon face on the front and the words " Mecha Phantom Beast Concuroda" on it. He did this. He's gonna pay! Blinded by anger and revenge, I charged straight at him putting my claw into him. He immediately died or deactivated. Suddenly, I felt numb. I couldn't move my wings or any body part. I blacked out and…

"Avian has been found. Clayman is dead."


	5. Torture of Darkworld

**Torture of Darkworld**

My name is Parker, better known as the hero Avian. Apparently I'm knocked out and put into some strange cell. I see 3 other costumed ( heroes hopefully), one being the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, though I could've sworn I've seen her before. But then I looked around, trying to find someone. I see rubble. Oh right. Clayman's dead.

A figure appears. A dark shadowy girl figure. The figure speaks

" My name is Snoww. You four are on Darkworld. Why are you here? Because you have the elemental powers of heroes. You may not know each other. The blue hero is Aaron, Bubbleman. The yellow and blue one is Eddie, Sparkman. The red feminine one is Rachel, Burstinatrix. And finally, the green winged one is Parker, Avian.

"Burst?" I said surprised.

"Fly?" She said equally shocked.

" There were supposed to be 5 of you but there were… complications,"

"Clayman," I sneered.

"Yes…" It said. Then shot my stomach with some gun. I screamed in pain.

"No! Parker!" Burst yelled.

"Stop!" Spark demanded.

"Now it is time for the fire hero," It smirked. Burst's eyes had fear all over them.

"N-No…" I managed to spit out.

Suddenly, Clayman's remains started to rumble. And right in time Clayman appears and punches Snoww's lights out. He destroyed the cages and broke us out.

"Fly!" Clayman and Burst said at the same time.

"I-I'm fine." I wasn't. That blast went pretty deep, and I was going to black out any minute.

" So what do we do now," Bubbleman asked.

I thought about it. " We do a little good in a world that's not." We were gonna get off this Hellish planet.


	6. Escape from Darkworld

**Escape of Darkworld**

My name is Parker, or better known as the hero Avian. Recently, me and my friends (who turned out to be heroes too, Small world anybody?) were captured by some people from the planet Darkworld. And now, we need to get off this planet.

"So, what's the plan, man?" Spark asked.

"I heard about someone named Grapha. If we get to him, we could possibly get off this planet for good," I said still in pain. We walked down the halls and apparently walked into some Cyber Soldiers. We easily defeated them. How did we get so experienced so fast?

"Where is Grapha?!" Bubbleman interrogated.

"FSSH! Never tell," The robot replied. Well it seems that Bubbleman scared the hell out of him anyway, because a map of the whole facility was shown. With the location of Grapha on it as well. Bubbleman shot the robot. We eventually got there after going through the nth soldier. The room was pitch black.

"I wonder what this Grapha guy looks like," Burst said nervously. Lights came on, and we found Grapha. It was not a pretty sight. He was a Black Dragon at least 50 stories tall. Here goes nothing.

"RAAAAAR!"

"Shoot him with everything you got!" I yelled. But it wasn't even close to enough. He barely flinched. As a dragon, he shot us with what I'm calling Darkworld Fire. It hit Burstinatrix clean in the arm.

"Burst!" I yelled.

"I-I'm fine, fire resistant. Remember?"

Flames went from both sides. Me and Burst ran into each other. Grapha was about to hit us when we… fused?

"Burst! Where are you?" I asked panicking

"I don't know, where are you?"

We turned into some giant with a huge dragon as a right arm.

"Did we just fuse?" Burst asked.

"Either way, we've gotta shoot. Now!" I—or we lifted up the dragon arm. Fire shot straight at Grapha, but it still wasn't enough. I had an idea.

"Spark! C'mon and fuse!" He looked very confused, but did what he was told. It worked! We got a white suit on and the fire turned to light! But Grapha wasn't destroyed.

"Bubble! Clay!" They jumped in.

"ELEMENTAL HERO ELECTRUM!" We all yelled. It worked! We shot Grapha and he was destroyed in a cloud of light. We defused. I blacked out. I saw Burstinatrix fall too.

"Guys!" Bubbleman exclaimed.

"Burst's fine. She just tired out after the battle." Spark said relieved.

"I can't say Avian was so lucky!" Clayman cried.


	7. Fate of Darkworld

**Fate of Darkworld**

I woke up. Or… I don't think I did. I think I'm in a dream. The last thing I remember was beating Grapha.

"You did not beat me Avian and you know it." A voice said. Who was that? Oh, I know who it was.

"How are you in my mind, Grapha!?" I yelled.

"I fused with your soul to recreate Darkworld in your body. You've been in a coma for 2 days. Little Burstinatrix has been waiting for you to wake up. You beat me right here and now, you wake up in your body. If I win, I wake up in yours.

"Go to hell," I said and punched him. He stepped back.

"May be once I win, I'll hurt little Burstinatrix first," He said smirking. He blasted me a mile out. Hang on. This is MY dream, meaning I make up the rules. Grapha's smirking stopped when he saw a thousand Avians going right at him.

"Attack!" I yelled. The Avians smashed into Grapha, killing him. At that moment I woke up.

It's morning. Or at least I think it is. Burst is sleeping at my bed side. I touch her hair.

"Ahh!" I grunt trying to get up. It woke Burst.

"Parker," She said drowsily. "Parker!"

She hugged me.

"Hey watch out! Still healing!" I laughed. "Good to see you Burst." We found each other in an awkward moment. We decided to just kiss.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Great NOW,"

In the end, everything worked out. We formed a team, we destroyed Darkworld, and I've actually got a relationship with Burst. But I know that it's just going to be a matter of time before another villain maniac starts destroying the world. Avain… out.


	8. Dolls part 1

**Dolls Part 1**

My name is Parker. Better known as the hero Avian. Me and my friends recently saved the world from a planet called Darkworld. And now, the city is safe. Everything is working my way. I've got a team called the Elemental HEROES, we have a real base, I get free flight every week (which I'm doing right now) and I've got a real relationship with Burst. Speaking of Burst…

"Back from your flight?" She said.

"Yeah, where the others?" I ask

"Well, Clayman's at his usual place, Bubbleman up at his lab, and Sparkman's at his evening watch. So we've got the house to ourselves."

"Cool,"

Suddenly, a dart hit Burst in the neck. She fell to the floor. A fiery figure emerged.

"What did you do to her!?" I demanded

"Relax, she's unconscious, which is the least I can say for you. My name is Grysta, of the Shaddoll ultumatium."

"Why are you doing this?!"

"You know why." And with that, Grysta was gone. I called the crew, then helped Burstinatrix rest. When they got here, I was comforting Burst.

"What happened to her?" Bubbleman asked.

"We were attacked," I said "By the Shaddolls."

"Who are they?" Spark asked.

"The creatures that killed my father." I went into my room after that. I know their after me, and their going to storm Domino, but what else do they want? Burst walks in.

"Fly, are you okay?" She asked. I don't answer. "Well, were all worried about you and" I don't answer. "Look, what are you so worried about? If we can beat Darkworld that we can beat this!" She yelled.

"I'm that I'm going to lose everything again! When my father died, I lost everything! I can't go through that again! I know their after me, and whomever their after will get torn apart, and so will everyone else that he cares about! The Shaddolls are 15 steps ahead of you at all times. You can't beat the Shaddolls. And their after me and Domino!" I could tell that I was scaring Burst. There was a long pause.

"It's okay, we'll beat this, You won't lose us," She said hugging me. I have to take care of this. May be alone.


	9. Dolls part 2

**Dolls Part 2**

**Burstinatrix's POV**

Avian's been acting really weird lately. Sure I get it, these guys killed his father, but he sounds like this is gonna be the end of us. I better talk to the team. The team's knocked out.

"Bubbleman! Spark!"

"They'll be fine, but you won't," The mysterious voice turns into some type of Black Puppet Dragon. Like a dragon, it shoots fire. I don't even flinch.

"Fire resistant. Remember?" I said smirking.

"That was not meant to hurt you."

I felt woozy. I couldn't see straight. What I could see were puppet strings on each of my arms. They were controlling me. Telling me to go to sleep. I listened.

**Avian's POV**

I hate yelling at Burst. It's just, I know what these Shaddolls can do. And I know whoever they're after, will be tore apart. I should know. The Shaddolls killed my mother, went after me, and then finally killed my dad. The only living things that survived the first Shaddoll attack was me and Clayman. I can't risk losing the team or Burst. The TV somehow comes on. It shows Burst crying tied to a chair. "NOOO!" It's happening, and I'm gonna bet this is just the beginning.

**Sparkman's POV**

Crud. We were knocked out. But it doesn't look like it's all of us. Fly and Burst are gone.

"Where's Fly and Burst?" I asked panicking.

"Calm down. We need to check Avian's room." Bubbleman said, doing the cool guy act. We got upstairs and checked. There was Avian staring at the TV, mouth dropped. "Avian what's- oh no," Bubbleman scattered forwards.

"I need to find her. NOW." He said sternly. He started to walk out of the base.

"Wait, what about us?" I asked

"You stay here. If I lose Burst, then I don't want to lose you guys too." He said. We understood.

"What do we do now?" Clayman asked.

"We prepare for invasion,"

Hey guys! I hope you're having fun reading the Dolls storyline. Just saying, that I will post 2 chapters a day if I get a good amount of views. And right now, you guys are doing great! I only expected 2-3 people to check this story out. But I now have 100+ views! Thanks,guys!


	10. Dolls Part 3

**Dolls part 3**

My name is Parker, better known as the hero Avian, and I'm tracking down a group of murderers who killed my father, and now captured my girlfriend. It's time to end this. I tracked them down to the planetarium that was conveniently closed. Apparently that picture of Burst was broadcasted around the world so now were technically public. Well, no good first impression but whatever. I blast threw the wall. Calm down. A clear mind is the only way to beat them. I see Burst. I also see an empty syringe. Her head was hanging.

"B-Burst?"

"Burstinatrix is gone. Now there is only Construct!" She said. That is not Burst. A blast of fire throws me out of the building. Definitely not Burst. Hang on. Construct! El Shaddoll Construct! She murdered my father! And is now crashing in the body of my girlfriend! Crud. There are hundreds of people out here!

"Run! She's under a spell!" That sounded idiotic. That's what the Shaddolls want. Well, two of the things at least. They wanted to get to me and get back their leader! Construct! I can't hurt Burst. We were well above the ground now.

"So, you killed my father," Trying not to cry while saying this to Burst.

"Oh, I did much more than that. That's just the one thing you remember." She punches.

"What do you mean 'don't remember'?" She punches me again. I realize I can't go on for much longer.

"I never killed your father, but I did contribute to it,"

"What?" Before I could ask she punched me threw the roof of a warehouse. Hang on. This is the same warehouse my dad died in! Ha! Talk about irony.

Burst comes down. She's not Construct.

"Parker!"

"It's okay. I need to die like this. And I need you to stop construct."

"N-no, I should've listened to you, just don't go!"

"Burst, J-just do a little good in a world that's…not."

"No, he's gone."

All light. That's all I see. Except for one thing. My dad.

"Son, you can't die. Not now,"

"Dad please, just wait!" I said crying. "Who killed you?"

"I can't tell you. But I will give you something. The memories of the Shaddoll reset."

"What?" I asked. "I died because I found out about the Shaddolls' plan to reset Earth. You have to take your friends, and stop her from finishing."

"Alright just—Dad!" He hugged me. I woke up! I saw Burst crying on my chest. She saw me, and hugged me. "We need to stop Construct. She's not going to destroy the Earth. She's going to reset it."


	11. Dolls part 4

**Dolls part 3**

My name is Parker, better known as the hero Avian. And right now, we have a whole lot of crap to deal with. An alien race called the Shaddolls is trying to reset the Earth with their leader, Construct. There goes the neighborhood!

I called in the team to brief them on the current problems.

"We need to find Construct. Any ideas?" I asked. We all heard a beep coming from Bubbleman's suit.

"Yeah. Center of Domino. NOW." He said. We got there as soon as we could. But it was too late. She already started.

"We can't beat her, not anymore." I said.

"Yes we can, you just have to lead us." Burst replied trying to boost my confidence. I breathed.

"Alright. Sparkman, Bubbleman, take out the aerial forces. Clayman, civilians. Burst and I have Construct, GO!" We tried to reach Construct, but it didn't work. "We can't do this without them!"

"I agree, but we need an excuse!" Suddenly, a dragon came from a rooftop. It started flailing around destroying Shaddolls left and right. Sparkman seemed to know it.

"The Odd Eyes Dragon!" He exclaimed happily.

"I think I just found our excuse!" I said. "Everybody, to Construct NOW!" Burst saw I was nervous.

"You're not going to lose us," That gave me a boost.

"Clayman and Bubbleman! Fuse into Gaia! Spark, get on the dragon. Burst, Flame Wingman!" We all fused, well, except for Sparkman, but he seemed pretty happy. We shot with all our might.

"NOOOO!" She screamed. "It was meant to be!"

"Oh hush you." We shot, Construct blew up, all the soldiers died, and the city was back to normal. We got back to the base. They were celebrating, I sure as heck wasn't.

"What's wrong Parker? We beat Construct, and the world views us as heroes!" I stood up.

"I-I still don't know who killed my dad."

"Then we'll find out. Together. You and me." She kissed me. The others did'nt seem to mind.

"Hey by the way, could I keep Odd Eyes? He's kind of grown on me." Spark said trying to look like an angel. I looked at Burst. She nodded. I slapped myself.

"Alright fine, keep the dragon." I mumbled.

"Yes!" The dragon stormed out of the kitchen.

"Woah, but your feeding him!" I'll find you dad. I'll find you.


	12. Awakening of the Abyss Part 1

**Awakening of the Abyss part 1**

My name is Rachel Flare, better known as the hero Burstinatrix. And right now, I need to get out of bed at 5 in the morning. Apparently, it's my turn to do breakfast, even if Spark's the real chef on the team. I get out of bed very lazily, put on a shirt and get to the bathroom.

"Wha-oh, hey Burst." Avian yawned. I must of woke him up or something.

"No, don't worry, Fly. Just getting up early today."

"I'll be down in a second," He answered. Me and Fly are the only ones who really live in the base. The rest have homes (or half homes according to Bubbleman), and Fly has no parents and I technically started a fire so my mom won't even look at me anymore, let alone take me in. I've gotta say it's no 5 star hotel, but it's home. I've got a picture of Avian in my bedroom, and it's a total pig stack, just like my old one. I go down stairs. But I stop for a second. I was having a vision. Like the ones I got when I first got my powers. It was only there for a second but then I got scared and screamed. Avian rushed down.

"Burst!" He ran down the stairs.

"I-I'm fine," He helped me up. We went along with our day after that. But I could tell that Fly was watching me a little closer than usual. There were 4 more "incidents" after that. Guess Avian finally said enough was enough. I was in my room just staring at an empty flame. Parker walked in and closed the door.

"Burst, are you okay?" He asked using that voice that always made me blush.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Burst…"

"Ugh. Fine. Is everyone out there?"

"Just the dragon."

"W-will you still like me if I tell you?" 

"Burst, of course."

"Alright, so remember the fire?"

"How could I forget?"

"Right, well, before the fire, I had visions. Visions of everything burning. And one day, these visions came true. And, well, the truth is, I liked them. I enjoyed every second. And I just, I don't want to hurt anyone and"

"Burst, let me stop you right there. You aren't going to hurt anyone." I smiled. That smile went away when I saw another vision. Stay calm, it'll go away in a second. It didn't. But that could only mean one thing. "Burst! I need you to calm down!" I could hear Avian. I closed my eyes.

"It's real isn't it!" I screamed.

"Burst, we can go down stairs and watch tv, whatever it takes just calm down!" I couldn't bear to watch. "Burst, I need you to open you're eyes and look at me."


	13. Awakening of the Abyss Part 2

**Awakening of the Abyss part 2**

My name is Parker, better known as the hero Avian. And my girlfriend just left with a note. The note read:

Dear Parker,

I'm sorry I had to leave on such short notice. But I couldn't risk the harming of the team or you. I

know what you're going to say, but this is something I need to do alone. So don't follow me. I

should be back by your birthday in a few months. Fly, if I don't come back, I want you to know

that I love you, and that I appreciate everything that you gave me. If it wasn't for you, I would

probably still be in that alley. I'll be back, hopefully. I'll feed Odd Eyes for a month if I come back.

Love,

Burst

I need to find her. I contact the team, I'm pretty sure I know where she's going.

**Burstinatrix POV**

I'm sorry Fly, I really am. But I've got to do this. Alright, according to ancient legend, there's a place called the Burning Abyss that may be able to control my powers. It should be on a volcano on the eastern side of Domino. The thing is, I've never heard about this volcano. And according to this, it should be right next to my school. Huh. Anyway, I climb up the volcano, even though it's grueling. At least when I was Construct I could fly. It takes me 2 days to get to the top. This better be real. Well, no good first impressions. It's just a big hole in a mountain! I jump down to the bottom of the hole. Solid ground. Until the ground starts taking itself apart. I fall into a huge lava lake.

"Thank god I'm fire resistant." I say while squirming out.

"Good indeed, fire HERO," A voice said. The voice came from a tall skinny grey man with a strap around his eyes.

"Shut up, Malebranche." A boy said. He had ragged clothes and purple hair. "My name is Dante, Burstinatrix. Welcome to the Burning Abyss."

"How do you know my name?" I asked whipping away the last of the lava.

"Oh, we've been awaiting your arrival for sometime, we knew it was just a matter of time before your powers went haywire." He said.

"Wait, you can restore my powers?" We sat down on the shore.

"So, this is the Burning Abyss?" I asked trying to eventually get to the subject.

"The Burning Abyss is everywhere, this is just the part that non-fire elementals can see,"

"The visions,"

"You're a fast learner. Now, about restoring your powers. There is one catch, you need to stay with the Burning Abyss forever."

"What?! No! I have friends!" I jumped up.

"Friends you are going to hurt." He smirked. I hesitated. I needed to make my decision. Or not. The Elemental HEROES were here.

"Alright, Clayman and Odd Eyes, take out the dragon… things! Spark, Bubbleman, Tempest! Burst, will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I said.

"No you won't Burstinatrix!" Dante yelled. "You see, I only needed one more fire elemental to do…"

"What?" I really didn't want to know.

"THIS!" Three black dragons came from the lava. Crud. They defused Tempest and knocked away Odd Eyes and Clayman.

"Alright, new plan!" I said. "We all need to fuse! Avian and Bubbleman, Mariner! Odd Eyes and Spark, The Shining! And Clay, Rampart Blaster!"

"Burst, what are you-" I stopped Avian

"Fly, just trust me on this one," He nodded. We kicked, blasted, did Mariner's weird anchor thing. But none of it was enough. I had a backup plan. It was stupid, but it was the only thing we got. "Bubble- I mean Mariner! Shoot the dragons with water!" They just shrugged. Alright Clay, time to fire. We shot. They fell into the lava and burned. The boys mouths just dropped. "What? Water killed their fire resistance." I said pretty happy with myself. "But it's not over yet."

"No it's not Burstinatrix!" Dante shot. Spark through a Shock net around them but it was too late. It shot me clean. It didn't hurt much. Suddenly, the volcano started to rumble, and lava spit out. It was all me.

"Fly!" Fly ran straight towards me.

"Burst, please calm down!" He yelled. I closed my eyes. It's happening all over again. "Burst, I need you to open your eyes and look at me." He said. I listened. Tears came through my eyes. He smiled and hugged me. I could hear him screaming. I was burning him. "Burst, it's okay, everything's going to be-Ahh!- fine!" Then, everything stopped. The volcano stopped erupting.

"I've never seen a fire elemental so powerful! No one has been able to withstand-AHHHHH!" Spark shocked Dante.

"Can we please go now, I hate volcanoes." He mumbled. We got Fly straight to the infirmary.

"Burst, I'm fine. Just minor burns, nothing I wouldn't expect from dating the fire HERO." He said while Bubbleman was patching up his wings.

"Fly, are you kidding? You were hit with lava, you're lucky those wings are still attached to you." I ran up to my room.

"Burst!" I laid down on my still ½ fried bed. Fly comes in. I immediately come up.

"Y-you should be resting." I said like I wasn't glad to see him. He ran up to me and kissed me.

"Did you mean everything on that letter?" He asked blushing a little.

"C'mon, you know the answer to that,"


	14. The Storm part 1

**The Storm Part 1**

My name is Aaron Ski, better known as the hero Bubbleman. And right now, I'm on one of Spark's evening watches. I don't why he does it, maybe he's just paranoid, or it's an excuse to go on a rooftop, but I could care less. It was the least I could do, me crashing at his apartment and all. I think his mom excepts him being a hero or something. We rested on a roof top after an hour or so. We both heard a scream coming from an alley. Then another.

"I'll go check it out." I offered. I leaped from rooftop to rooftop. What I saw in the alley was a dead mugger hooked to a wall with… diamonds?" I saw a figure. It started running away.

"Hey you! Come back here!" I yelled. I leaped up. The figure had diamond goggles and long gray hair. I aimed at him. Right before I could shoot him, he destroyed my power source. That shouldn't be much of a problem. It'll reboot itself in a minute anyway. I took this fist to fist. He was good. Dodged almost all of my punches. ALMOST. I managed to get an uppercut on him. It knocked of his goggles. Hang on, that's…

"Pierce? Pierce Traviss?" I was shocked "My best friend in the third grade who mysteriously disappeared? This is where you went?"

"What do you want? I'm part of the Destiny HEROES now."

"HERO?!"

"Hm. You were always the idiot." And with that, he got away. The mugger was behind me. Alive and Well?! He yelled "DESTINY!" It's been a minute. I shot him off the building. How did he come back to life? And another breed of HERO? Spark was here.

"You know, was it the electrical explosion or the screams of muggers that told you to come?" He just put his hand behind his back. We got back to the base. I didn't want to wake up Fly and Burst, but it couldn't be avoided, they needed to hear this.

"Wait, so there's another breed of HERO?" Avian confirmed half asleep.

"Yeah, and I think their able to turn their victims into mindless Destiny Slaves." I said. "But I wasn't here for guidance, I'm here for permission, I want to take them on myself."

Avian was dumbfounded. "Why do you need my permission?" I slapped myself.

"Well, you are sort of the leader sooo…"

"I don't think of myself as a leader but, you have my permission. But if this gets out of hand, were engaging, got it?"

"Thanks, Fly. By the way, good lock carrying Burst back upstairs."

"Wait, wha-" Fly saw a sleeping Burst on his shoulder. "Ugh,"

Alright to get these Destiny HEROES, I have to find a guy called Broww. He said for me to meet him at an old Best Buy about 15 blocks away. I got there. Crud! I was so stupid!

"Hello Bubbleman, back so soon?" Broww is the huntsman of Darkworld!

Part 2 is coming tomorrow!


	15. The Storm part 2

**The Storm part 2**

My name is Aaron Ski, mostly called Bubbleman, and I just fell for the stupidest freaking trap in the known galaxy.

"Hello Bubbleman, back so soon?" He smirked. He pulled out an axe. Crud. He swings a shot at me. I quickly dodge before I have a big cut in my general neck area. The body of a Darkworldite takes .1 seconds to realize I've dodged. Fair enough. I quickly go under Broww and flip him over. Now I have the leverage.

"Now, I'm going to take the information I came here for one way or another. Where are the Destiny HEROES?" He shows me to a small factory outside the city. He better be right. I knock him out just in case. I jump through the window and on to a ledge inside the building. He was right, there were Destiny HEROES all over. What are they planning? I see a test tube. Test tubes are NEVER good. I keep observing when I get punched off the ledge by a stone giant.

"Good job, Defender. Looks like we caught ourselves a snitch. Disk Commander, If you could be a good boy and kill him." A huge man with wings says. Obviously he's the leader. A slim man in grey with discs on each hand comes charging after me. I quickly block a punch. Then another, and another. We were completely evenly matched. No doubt about that. We both slid away from each other. I shot him with a blast, he shot me with what seemed like an explosive disc. The blast hit the disc and they both exploded. We were both knocked out.

I wake up. I'm strapped to a metal chair with a lock on it. I see the leader working on some type of project. I see a body in the test tube. Then I see a video of Central Domino with a huge light beacon. I quickly text the team from my helmet. This is definitely not a piece o' cake anymore.

**Avian's POV**

Can I just have some chill time for once? I hear a text from Bubbleman saying to check the TV. My 5 year old jolly self wanted it to be some type of good movie, but I knew that would never happen. Sure enough, a beacon of light is turning people into some type of slaves. I call in the team. Next stop, Central Domino. We get to the site.

"Alright, let's-!" I grab Burst. "What?"

"Clay, Burst, and Odd Eyes, I need you to find BM, me and Spark can deal with these." They all sighed a yes, except for Odd Eyes. Spark and I ducked before we could get shot.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you pick us?" Spark asked pretty much clueless when it came to my tactics.

"Those are innocent people. Do you really want rock robo, fire girl, and the big red dragon to go smashing? We're the only ½ and ½ nonlethal people on this team." 

"Alright 3,"

"2,"

"1!"

**Bubbleman's POV**

"Oh, you're awake." The leader sneered. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Plasma. You might be wondering what my plan is and who is in this test tube, and just for you, I'm going to tell. You see, this 'monster' I'm creating, it needs energy to awaken. The energy of humans. And without their life energy, humans cannot take care of themselves. They will obey the closest living object as if it were their brain. Now, imagine how much energy could be produced, by the city of Domino." I glared at him. I start to pick the lock of my chains. We hear a beep. "And as you can see, it has produced enough! COME FORTH, DESTINY HERO THE NECROSHADE!" Something came out of the test tube. It was tall, slim, and red. It was nothing that would've usually scared me, but for some reason, I was squirming. Must be one of this guy's powers, fear. "DESTROY HIM!" I break the lock just in time. I do some type of flip and get out of the way. His fist went straight through the metal. Imagine what that could do to a human! I keep dodging. It's the only thing I can do. I'm too scared to fight, even though my brain is telling me otherwise. Hang on, this guy's name is The Necroshade? As in the Book of The HERO? Necroshade is a misunderstood HERO! I just figured out how to beat Plasma.

"Necroshade, I know who you are! You are not a villain! You are a HERO even if the world says otherwise!" I say. It wasn't as dramatic as I hoped since I was dodging his shots as well. "You know this isn't right! The sooner you accept your maker's evil the better it is for the people of this city!" He turns around to Plasma.

"My name is Necroshade! My name is Elemental HERO Necroshade!" Plasma was shocked. This was my cue. I shot Plasma taking him down. I looked at the screen. The light beacon went away. There was only one more thing I needed to know. I looked down at Plasma.

"How many other HEROES are there?!" I interrogated.

"I-I don't know!"

"You're lying. Necroshade, will you do the honors?" Necroshade put a hand on Plasma's face. Once he put it off Plasma was ready to talk.

"4! There are four other HEROES that I know of! Evil, Masked, Vision, and Contrast! Now please don't hurt me." I looked at Necroshade. He nodded. We walked out.

"So, you gonna come to the team?" I asked Necroshade.

"Sorry, Bubbleman. I will be in Domino, just not on the team. Just know that if you need any help, I'm there."

"Yeah…" Necroshade flies off. It's about time there was a new HERO.

_Yipee! I finally finished the Destiny HERO crap! BTW, why don't you guys review? I mean seriously I've gotten one review since I started! And I salute Kamen Rider D-Trans for writing. He's actually the reason I made this plot for The Storm. Any who, I'm thinking of doing an AlexisxJaden thing, and I was wondering if I should do just a fun trip, or a trip with danger. Please tell me what you think! Also, look out for Before HERO, it's a new tie in series about before the whole mumbo jumbo happened, and how Fly met Burst. It should be pretty fun even though I don't think I'm going to totally align it with the story. It's also needed for a story I'm doing sooner or later. See yah Peeps!_


	16. The Galaxy Order Part 1

**The Galaxy Order Part 1**

My name is Spark, better known as the hero Sparkman. And right now, my friends and I are tracking down a villain called the Trap Master. He's been escaping our sights for a while but we finally on the run! Let's just say he's really good at jumping off rooftops. REALLY GOOD. We've been chasing him for about 2 hours now, and all he's doing is laughing. Oh, and throwing bombs at us, that too. I think it's time to end this. I shoot one of my patented (not really) shock nets at him. We finally caught up to him. We were all totally out of breath.

"Give it up, Trap Master." Avian said sternly, but still under his breath.

"HAHAHAHA!" He got himself out with a razor blade and started running again. We all sighed and went after him. I flew up ready to shock him. He got a huge chainsaw out of his pocket and threw it at me. I quickly ran away trying not to get diced in ½ today.

"Where did you get a full sized chainsaw?! More importantly, how did you fit it in your pocket?!" I was totally confused. He threw another chainsaw at me. I shot it and it blew up in our faces. Trap Master was knocked out. The team helped me up. "Note to self, do not shoot working chainsaw." I panted. We returned Trap Master to the police. We were about to go home when I saw something in an alley. I sneaked past the team to check it out. Kind of wish I hadn't. There was a man- or not so man- in white armor, with a huge blue sword.

"This is the light HERO!" They exclaimed. I put my guard down.

"What?!"

"Surely you know about the Galaxy Order and this Solar System's judgment!"

"Wait, this solar system's judgement?!"

"This solar system needs to be destroyed." Alright, I've heard enough. I shocked them both. One of them got up. "The Sparkman is not an ally." And with that the two of them disappeared. But I wasn't totally clueless. Thanks to Bubbleman's new HTP (A/N: HERO Tracking Portable yada yada yada can we get back now?) I can track them, hence the name. They were heading for Naturia City. We got back to the base. Burst could tell that something was bothering me.

"What's wrong Spark?" Burst asked. I looked for a fake answer, I found one.

"I'm going to Naturia City, but I don't know if I should leave."

"Leave, the city won't fall apart in the few days you're gone. I smiled. I packed up my things (which wasn't much) and left. I got on to the train at about noon. It was 10:00 PM now. I felt kind of bad lying to the team, but the fact that he was interested in me kind of bothers me. Man, I am so tired. I hesitated, but then just fell asleep.

The next thing I know the doors are open and I see the "Welcome to Naturia City" sign. I walk out. It's been a while since I've been out of the city other than Darkworld and Naturia is probably the best place to be. But apparently I've got work to do. I got to the hotel. The cashier does not accept my cash since I'm a HERO. I just shrug and get to my room. I check the tracker. The knights' energy readings say their both in Cliff Square. I head over there to find them in a crowd.

"Hey you! Freeze!" I yell like I'm a cop. It seems I've fooled a lot of people. They shoot some type of energy blast in the sky to make a clear pathway. Everyone gets down. "Stay down guys, I have this under control," I lie. I need to stop him. We go to street to street until he goes in to the Performapal Plaza. Crap, there are hundreds of people in there! I follow him inside. The White knight shoots and everyone runs straight out of the building. Everyone accept the Dark Magician Girl. I could see the knight aiming at her. I raced and got her down. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. We got up.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you!"

"Hey, I'm a human bomb shelter," I joked. Then I remembered about the maniac in the building.

"Why did you stay behind?"

"Your not the only one with powers."

"Do you have any powers that can shut him up?" She tied him up in a magic net.

"By the way, you're Sparkman right? I love the E-HEROES!" I just smiled. Suddenly the Knight took Dark Magician Girl by the neck and pointed a gun at her.

"You don't let me go, she goes." He smirked like he just won the lottery.

"Fine just let her go." He was still smirking. "There was just one flaw in your master plan. I'm not me." The real me comes up from behind and shocks him. Hologram trick, gets them every time.

"T-thanks for getting me out of there."

"No prob."

"Well I better get going now."

"Yeah, me too." I was about to go when "I didn't catch your name."

"Oh, it's Kori."

"Spark, nice to meet you." She giggled and went away. I think I just found a girl.

"Should we bring them?"

"Yes, including the girl."

_Yes! Done with another chapter! So how do you like the girl I chose for Spark? Spark x Dark Magician Girl! And I'm almost done with all this crap and can go on to the climax of this season. Guess who the villain is. If you guess right you get a cookie. And review guys! I'm still waiting on your JadenxAlexis ideas! See you guys!_


End file.
